Rex Admits His True Love, wait WHO?
by Shooter Maid
Summary: Slash with some bro fluff. Rex has a MAJOR crush on Cesar, it's not even funny. When he sees Rex is acting fuuny around him, he thinks he has the flu or something. His heart is pumping fast and his face is scarlet. Cesar ends up finding about Rex's feelings... will he HATE him, accept it or let Rex have his fun?


Rex was laying in his bed, dreamily staring at the ceiling. A warm thought came to his mind, making him feel warm all over. He thought of his brother, Cesar.

His lips looked like they had been kissed by angels, when you looked into his eyes they put you in a trance of lust, his soft hands made it so you wanted him to touch you all over, and his slender build could make anyone's mouth drool.

Rex wanted him so badly. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his chest and nuzzle deep into his embrace and never let go. Even though Cesar was his older brother, he wanted to sleep with him. To see his personality change in the bedroom. Simply to unzip his pants and stick his arms in, absorbing the warmth.

Rex didn't know where these thoughts were coming from. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to be his sex partner. To feel the pleasure only his older brother could provide for him.

Rex was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone knock on his door. He sat up in his bed as fast as lightning. He rushed over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, Cesar was standing there. Looking deep into Rex's dark brown eyes.

Cesar wasn't dressed in his normal attire. He had on a black t-shirt that was rather tight on him, loose baggy jeans that were being held up by a brown leather belt, and black converse. He had a silver watch on his wrist, ticking every second. Rex was to busy looking at his brother's clothing to notice him snapping his fingers.

"Mijo? Hello?" Cesar snapped his fingers in front of Rex's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh, oh sorry," Rex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was thinking of other things..." Rex traiped off, mentally beating himself up.

_You just embarrassed yourself in front of the hottest guy on earth! GREAT! JUST FUCKING GREAT!_ , Rex mentally scolded himself.

"Um, is there something on your mind? Because I can come back later..." Cesar said, looking into Rex's eyes.

"NO! NO, it's just... well... you're so..." Rex's face started to become a deep scarlet. A concerned look washed over Cesar's face.

" Mijo?! Are you okay?! You look like you're burning up!" Cesar placed his lips on Rex's forehead as a way to check for a fever.

Rex's inside was practically melting. His heart rate increased, _My heart is so damn loud! I know he can hear it! He's going to thinks of me as a freak, as a monster! _

Cesar looked at Rex's face and saw that he looked conflicted. Cesar placed his index finger and middle finger on his neck, checking for a pulse.

"MIJO! Your heart rate is so fast!" Cesar sounded shocked making Rex mentally kick himself. "Come with me," Cesar grabbed Rex's hand and lead him to his lab. Cesar opened the door and lead Rex to a steel table. Rex sat down on the smooth surface; his anxiety was making him tap his fingers rapidly.

Cesar had walked to the other side of the room and returned with an electric thermometer. Cesar placed the device in front of Rex's lips.

"I just need to check your temperature, so if you would kindly open your mouth..." Cesar was still holding the thermometer in front of his lips. Rex mentally punched himself opened his mouth.

Rex felt the cold device in his warm mouth. Cesar was actively staring at the device, until it beeped. He raised both his eyebrows as he stared at the thing.

"That's odd... you have a temperature of 97° but your face is bright red," Cesar looked up at Rex's face to confirm his theory. Cesar sat the device down and cradled Rex's face in his hands. A warm tingling feeling ran down Rex's spine, his face returned to it's previous scarlet color.

Cesar tilted his head in confusion, studying Rex's facial features. He placed his lips oncs more onto Rex's forehead, making Rex's heart melt. Cesar softly pulled his lips away from his forejead, making Rex's heart glue its self back together. Cesar turned around and started to type away on his laptop.

Rex looked at Cesar from his back. The way his waist was tucked into his hips lured Rex to wrap his arms around,his baggy jeans made his legs even more sexier. Cesar gently swayed his hips as he typed, makinf Rex feel lust that only Cesar could fulfill its needs.

"Cesar grabbed a thin white collar and walked over to Rex. "This is a simple test Mijo, you just need to wear this collar a few minutes," Cesar's Latino accent drove Rex crazy, in the sex life kinda way.

"O..o..kay," Rex stammered. His heart rate increased rapidly as Cesar placed the collar on his forehead.

Cesar looked into Rex's eyes, " You ready mijo?" Rex nodded slightly, he was afraid if he spoke he would begin to blush like crazy. Cesar pressed a few buttons on the collar to turn it on, Rex as well.

Tiny spikes shot out of the collar, protruding Rex's head. He quickly grabbed onto Cesar's shirt, whimpering like a child. Making Cesar let out a small chuckle. He wrapped his arms around Rex's back, a warm bubbly feeling rose in Rex's chest.

The collar let out a small beep and detached itself from Rex's head. Cesar let go of Rex,"Mijo the collar is done now, you can t go." Rex instantly let go of his brother's embrace, trying his best not to show Cesar he was blushing.

Cesar grabbed the collar and walked over to his laptop. He inserted an USB plug in the side. He througb the data, a bewildered look came on his face.

"You have very high levels of phenylethylamine in your brain..." Cesar trailed off, still surfing through the data.

Rex's heart rate began to increase. "Is tha..tha..that. a bad...thing?" He stammered, afraid to his Cesar's opinions.

"You also have a high unt of norepinephrine..." Cesar was still scrolling through the data. He turned around an saw the fear in his face. "They are both love chemicals..." Cesar took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Phenylethylamine is the chemical that makss you fall 'head over heels' with someone, basically falling in love. But norepinephrine is connected to phenylthymine, it is the chemical that makes your palms sweaty or your heart pump faster," Cesar's voice seemed like it was the most natural thing to say, a little awkward, but pretty natural.

Rex's eyes quickly dotted to the floor, avoiding Cesar's gaze. Cesar gave out a light chuckle walked over to Rex. He grabbed both of his and enclosed them in his. He bent down and looked into Rex's eyes.

"It's not a bad thing y'know, you're not a monster or anything," Cesar's eyes were full of care and understandment. Rex let out a small smile. "There's the smile I love," Cesar said. He nuzzled his nose into Rex's, making a lot of Rex's butterflies go away.

Rex slipped his hands away rom Cesar's and wrapped them around his neck. He began to playfully tug on his bottom lip with his top. Cesar took his arms and slid them under Rex's shirt, massaging his back slightly.

Rex removed his lips from Cesar's and placed his forehead against his.

"I love you," Rex said as he violently smashed his lips against his, nothing like he had previously down before. At firat Cesar was in pure shock, but he closed his eyes and brough Rex in closer. Giving him his embrace.

Rex removed his arms from Cesar's neck and slid them the front of his shirt, feeling his bare muscle.

The kissing got more passionate as time went on. Cesar forcefully pulled his lips away and pushed Rex into a laying position on the table. He climbed on top of him and began to kiss him more passionately than ever before.

Cesar removed his hands from Rex's back and cupped his face, ending their makeout session. Cesar looked into Rex's eyes.

"It's getting late..." Cesar said softly as he brushed his lips against Rex's neck. Rex whimpered slightly and wrapped is arms around Cesar's back, bringing him in closer.

Rex stared at the ceiling, never wanting this end, this feeling. Cesar pushed away and looked into Rex's eyes a stern, but soft glare.

"I'm serious Rex," Cesar's voice had grown stern.

"But I don't wanna be alone," Rex whined, he placed his hands on Cesar's chest and leaned hi head back. Cesar chuckled softly and cupped hi face again. He leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You may sleep with me but only tonight, k?" Cesar had one hand cupping his face, using it to make Rex look him in the eye.

Rex nodded slightly and propped his body up on his elbows. Cesar got off the table and Rex soon followed. Rex crawled into his bed and snuggled deep into the covers. Cesar chuckled softly before getting into bed himself.

Rex snuggled deep into his embrace, whimpering slightly. Cesar wrapped one arm around him and tucked the other underneath his pillow. Cesar gave him a small kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes. They both dozed off and fell into the ralm of slumber.

**Hey dudes and dudettes! This is my first slash so it's not the best... and its like 10 night and im using a kindle fire. Which I type fast and kindle don't do fast! **

**I hoped you enjoyed! I will probably do a continuation but w/ different characters. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
